dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Progression Review
Quick progression review: by Goodurden (04/12/2019) Donation appreciated but not required! > Here< General Priority<-Click here for more info: You will have to craft specific items in between that will set you back some but here the general order to follow. * Buildings Upgrade: Tavern Lvl 7 -> Workshop Lvl 6 -> Tavern Lvl 14 -> Craftsman (250) -> Workshop Lvl 18 -> Tavern Lvl 22 -> Workshop Lvl 30 -> Tavern Lvl 30(SS chance Cap) -> Time to start crafting with Manor Production for Map 14 and Dungeons -> Tavern up to Lvl. 48 as needed. * Arena Blueprints and Runes: Armor I > Armor II > Holy Hand Hammer > Armor III > Resist I > Resist II > Resist III > Flying to Witcher runes > Mighty to Assassin runes > Everything else How to switch Gear in an Adventure to meet stats requirement. TIPS: Suggested Team: "The Iron Triangle" consisting of a priest (clergy), a paladin (clergy), a Mage(Elementalist) and a stalker(Assassin) These will get you through 90% of the early game up to Map 14. Also jump on a S Barbarian(Vanguard) and a Warrior(Guard) or higher if you can . They will greatly help on meeting the STR requirement of some key locations. This team line up is strongly suggested for many reasons. First 3 of those 6 class may be transferred to Moon Tier(6*) without the need to farm any class transfer items which can slow you down for a long time while you can also transfer the Warrior(Guard) into a Dark Knight very easily by map 13. 2nd you have all the buffs required to boost your team properly. 3rd it make the 'Wounded Strategy' possible, get your self familiar with it. It will greatly help to defeat some bosses or mobs that are much stronger then your level and last it will make you cover most mobs immunity and weakness. Things you should know about "The Iron Triangle". * Priest group heals buff RESist. * Pally single target heals buff ARmor. * Stalker (DoT) Skill 1 and 3 to by pass mobs ARmor or Skill 2 VS debuffs immunity type of monsters. * Elementalist group heals buff DEX which buff Priest heals RESist ↑ / Skill 1 RESist ↓ '''and Pally ARmor ↑ and also buff Stalker skill 1 and 3 Damage over Time(DoT) while increasing the chance to critical hits. Elementalist also have a damage bonus VS Ethereal which usually have a ton of ARmor and have a DoT(Scorch) that can stack with both Stalker DoT. I would also suggest spending your gems on the Professional Pipeline, the Rune-keeper Armor blueprint, Goblin's Jade and the Soul Storage Box in the Market Treasure tab. You can get 70 free gems a day by sharing once for 20 gems and watching 10 adds for 5 gems per. If you dont want to spend then start today! Otherwise If you can afford it I would suggest buying the Alchemy Crucible by map 10. It is also worth saying that I only added the progression to the list. I would suggest spending the time clearing each maps of there points of Interest to gain a few lvl to help you through the next map. '''Progression start: (Guide is toward PvE only) * Locate the origin of the bell's toll > Talk to the Survivor in your Castle Sanctuary * Build a Manor > Cut the tree once and click on your Manor * Reply to Craftman Baron in the Castle * cut the tree 3 times and create your Tavern and your Warehouse then recruit your team. * Explore the Lumber Mill on an expedition > Setup your team in your Expedition then head out to the Lumber Mill in the Sanctuary at 7,4 *Talk to Craftman baron in the Castle Talk to the Messenger to get the Isolated Tower Key TIPS: Start your Double income in your Manor for wood, food and recruits and upgrade those buildings every time you go back to your Sanctuary. You can also craft a few Plate Mail as you progress with Armor rune I and II as you progress.Once you reach max Lvl, on your characters upgrade your Tavern. Remember that a ranked character B will give you more rating then a character Rating C with just the souls you get back from dismissing a character... Some portraits are more class specific then some others... make sure to look at the Class page to choose well or ask us on Discord. *Go to the Solitary Tower in the south > Map 1 Sanctuary at 7,4 Clear Map 1, Upgrade your team and your Sanctuary before progressing to Map 2- Wilderness *Collect Mallow in Wilderness > at 22,28 *Collect Catmint in Wilderness > at 29,27: Require STR or DEX to enter *Collect Beast King Heart in Wilderness > at 9,34 *Bring all 3 items to Rholana in Solitary Tower > Map 1 Sanctuary at 7,4 '''and wait for modulation. * Kill Quirky Bird in Peaceful Goddess Shrine > Map 2- Wilderness at 39,5 Once Quirky Bird is dead return to your Sanctuary Castle. * Rholana: Restore the hanging bridge to the Capital > Map 2- Wilderness at '''30,38 at the capital drawbridge Unlock the Arena in your Sanctuary. * Explore the Grand Cathedral of the Lost Capital > Map 3 at (top right):Grand Cathedral and complete to 90% to receive Blue Gem. * Explore the Great Library of the Lost Capital > Map 3 at 43,13(top left):' Great Library to receive the Red Gem. With both Gems you can now Fight Louva at the '''22,2 'Stone Gate to unlock Map 4 - Path of Exile. *Hand over the Horizon Lens to Rholana > Sanctuary Castle. *Explore the Dragonmaw Fort > Map 4 at the Dragonmaw Fort '''13,8 *Find the "Mirror" and bring it back to Kelim > Drop off The Abyss Lizard on Map 4 at the Dragonmaw Fort 1'3,8.' Go back to your Castle and talk to Kyreem then head back to the Grand Cathedral 43,13 on Map 3. Return to the Grand Cathedral when in possession of the Dark Moon Mirror to receive the Vault Key and to open The Church Treasury at 46,13. * Explore the Treasury of the Church > To get the Blueprint Purify Amulet, Sewer Key. * Open the Iron Gate of Sewer > Map 3 at 46,37: Sewer. TIPS: You can also start the Desolated Arena for the novice. As far as leveling loots... First, focus on 8 to 16 Amethyst from Map 2 and Map 3 goblins then 8 Dark Claw from Map 5. You can also open the Guild and the Ruins and start learning how they work. The sooner you join a guild the better...The Ruins will be one of the best source for gears until the very end of the game. * Explore the Sismark Nest > Map 5 at 51,45: Sismack's hideout to get the Dragon Blood. Return to Map 4 at the Dragon Seal Table 49,2 to open Map 6. * Clear Map 6and go at 42,7: 'The tower is dusty' to get the Potions Note > Take the note back to the Sanctuary > to the Great Inventor to Unlock the Quest Torn Note:' '''Find the three materials in the recipe *IF NOT DONE* Work on building a character with 105 STR and go back to Map 4 at '''38,9:' Red Tower: for Look for Information of Red Mountain to get Magic Eyeball, Dark Iron Key and to trigger > * Hand over the Magic Eyeballs to Rholana > at your Castle. * Look for the information of Green Miasma > Return to Map 5 at 31,2: Black Tower to insert the Dark Iron Key to get the Silver Key and the 2nd Magic Eyeball. * Hand over the Magic Eyeballs to Rholana > at your Castle. * Look for the Information of White Tower > at 4,14: White Tower on Map 6 to insert the Silver Key and the 3rd Magic Eyeball. *Hand over the Magic Eyeballs to Rholana > at your Castle. *Meet Rholana in the World Tree > 3,3: The root of the World tree on Map 7. From here you should have a character w/180 Magic. If not work on that! and head to Map 2 at 2,24 to open Map 7. Clear Map 7, acquire the Nightmare Grass for the Quest Torn Note at the Phantom Forest an'''d open Map 8 at '''3,3: The root of the World tree. On map 8 keep all the Rune Stoneblade loots that you will find on this map. They are one of the best healing loots in the game with the possibility of (FS)... Still you should focus on Lvling 8 to 16 Amethyst first then 8 Dark Claw. You can go to the Loot page to learn more about loots. *Explore the Old World > Fugitive on Map 8 at at 6,24 *Go back to the Sanctuary to visit the Escapee > at your Castle TIPS: From here it might also be a good idea to start working on a second team while you upgrade your town to get the Master Emblem from the Tavern at Lvl. 14, your Workshop at Lvl. 18 and Mithril cap to 12 000 and eventually your crystal cap at 20 000+. Also, keep trying to get better ranked toons from the Tavern but dont waste all your gold, up to 150 gold is enough. For the 2nd team I suggest picking up a team that include the opposite primary stats then your first team to meet some stats requirement. (Mag or Dex or Str or Spd). 2 Priests and 2 Pally can be very useful for some fights and if your using the Iron Triangle then, you will most likely be lacking STR so a Barbarian would be a good choice and you will also eventually need a Guard(warrior) by Map 13 and up. Even so barbarians are very bad early in the game they will boost your food capacity and make use of the cook ability while camping. Talk to Toris, Merchant to start the quest Lost Goods-Old World: Requires Sealed Box Talk to Young Knight Kane (make sure to go through all his options): Unlock Anecdote Order of Doomsday. You will get the quest: Spread the plan of violence among the captives > Return to Map 8 and Free the Captives at : (18,7), (17,37), (41,24), (32,28), (14,28), (25,17), (38, 13), (10, 13) * Once all the above is completed: Enter the gate of the Capital in chaos > 30,38: The gate of the Capital to open Map 9 The Capital. * Go back to your Sanctuary and talk to Young Knight Kane again for: Find the Church spy in the western Old Capital > Map 9 TIPS: Map 9 as 2 good loots that will be required later on so I would suggest keeping all the Tenet of Assassins(Dodge) and the Iron Armor Shards(CON/AR) If you ever end up been low on stamina or waiting for your resources to build up... Start farming Viscous liquid on Map 7 with your second team. You will need (You can look on the Loot page for more info on specific location)120 Beast Heart, 150 Monster Eyeball, 233 Viscous Liquid' '''for the quest > Heritage of Solas. You can also complete the quest: Barou from Map 8. Even so I started doing my Ruins runs 2 maps ago, now would be a good time to do your run. Also check the Everlook Temple to get the free gears with the stats requirement. * The courtyard of Map 9 is blocked by Weihm. Kill him.. > * Head to '''43,13:' The Temple to find the way blocked. Dont keep trying to Break in more then once. After You pick Leave on the second break in you will get: Find a way to Enter the Temple. This will Unlock: People: Young Knight Kane which will tell you to check out the location 16,8 Town Street if you go back to your Castle Sanctuary. * Submit intelligence and Kane will tell you to go in the southwest at 5,42:Cellar:(a glowing bubble will flash in the northwest) Explore the Temple and find the clues of Priestess and Forge Pass: **'Before you head back to Map 9 make sure to have 10,000 Mithril available to get the 'Counter Device and to Unlock: People: Young Knight Kane (Not required to go talk to him yet) **Enter the Temple > Head back to 43,13: The Temple to Fight: Female Assassin and get the Side Door Key to access Map 10. **Before you leave here make sure to run the Specter's Game once a day to start farming keys for the Elements Tower **Enter the South-east Side Door of the Capital > 41,37: Southeast Side Door to open Map 10 TIPS: Keep all the Bloodshot Eyeball loots that you will find on Map 10. They are one of the best Hit% loots easiest to farm in game with the possibility of (FS). Still you should focus on Lvling 8-16 Amethysts first and 8 Dark Claws. You can go to the Loot page to learn more about loots. Warning in Advance: Keep all your 'Eternium Ingot '''that you will find pre map 13 until your 'Forge ''' reach lvl 9 to help you progress through it. You get a 20% AR boost at lvl 9... Before you head to Map 10, make sure to trigger the Immortal's Myth quest from the Great Library and work your way to step 9 so you can trigger step 10 without returning there. *Enter Map 10 and head to 42,45 to 'Break Array in Abyssal Cave by Altar, Mill, Graveyard, Forest, Castle ** The Light Incinerators: Must be followed by order: ( if the loc above doesn't trigger the incinerator#1 make a pit stop at '''51,45: 'Abysmal Cave) **#'''30,4: Old God Altar: Light Incinerator #1: Requires 310 MAG to enter. **#'21,41:' Water Mill: Light Incinerator #2 **#'54,16:' The deserted graveyard: Light Incinerator #3 **# 9,15: Dark Forest: Light Incinerator #4 **# 38,41: Twilight Castle: Light Incinerator #5 STR: 270 or DEX: 295 to enter **#* 51,45: '''Abysmal Cave: Requires 300 Magic at start **#* Defeat High Witch Doctor > Unlock: People Priestess Solania: **#** Enter the Dragon's Gate in the north of the Capital > Map 9 at '''22,2: Gate of Dragons to open Map 11 **#** Destroy the War Factory Capital > See Bellow **#* Unlock People The Idle Dwarf: **#** Visit the Dwarf in the Hall of Mithril > See Bellow **#** Find the whereabouts of Hall of Mithril for the Dwarf > See Bellow TIPS: At this stage you should have at least 6 to 10 A to S rank 4* 40 that cover all stats requirement (Mag or Dex or Str or Spd) . You will be able to start and finish: Immortal's Myth , Ancient Elvish Language-Beginner, have progressed to Ruins Layer 2, have gotten most if not all of the 5 free gear in the Everlook Temple. You could also start the Desolated Arena at Beginner's Difficulty. Also keep farming for the quest > Heritage of Solas From here Maps will require to pay more attention to the type of creatures you fight and progress will be slower. You might also want to clear some of the quests that you have active and for that you need a character with 350 STR for Map 10. You can also get the 20% life-tap accessory in the Everlook Temple with 350 STR. Map 12 doesn't require any progression from Map 11. All you need to do is to go through Map 11 to 49,2: to Map 12 - Ice Valley(at the Top Right). You can also clear up the quest for Fall of the Snow-Wolf Guild, start the E-rank Adventurer' '''on Map 11' and ' Dwarf Brothers on Map 12 before proceeding with the progression. At this stage you should have the third Expedition: Grand Cathedral open. Soon as this is done you should try the best you can to build a team that reach 9000 rating and run many 1 hrs expedition so you can start farming the class transfer for the Holy Sage or you can just transfer your first clergy into a Pope if you dont have the ideal portrait.... or even some time having the right portrait is not enough to have well rounded stats for the holy sage then in that case a pope will do just fine. Example of what my team look like at this point: Priest, Paladin, Mage, Assassin *Barbarian* Note that my Dex is a bit low on my Assassin to meet some requirement BUT '''you can switch gear while using a campfire'. * Enter Map 11 then go straight to Map 12. ** Visit the Dwarf in Hall of Mithril > Kill Neroth the Dragon at 31,9 (Middle North): Mithrill Hall: ** Talk to the Dwarf to receive: Blueprint Dwarf Helmet *** Return to you Castle and talk to the Idle Dwarf to complete Find the whereabouts of Hall of Mithril for the Dwarf. *** Receive the Ice Melting Potion Blueprint If you want...Once Map 12 is completed you can now go back to Map 6 to *pre*open Map 14 (wont be able to go in yet) with the Ice Melting Potion by killing Khamitala and get the Khamitala's Ice Armor early. I did it with the same team that I killed Neroth with. * Enter Map 11 ** Destroy the War Factory Capital > at 13,8: War Factory: Clear the factory with your main team then once at Warlord Eton go back to your Sanctuary to equip Dwarf Helmet on everyone. The Blueprint can be found on Map 12. Make x4 Helmet with Steel Ingot is fine. *** Reply to Solania > Return to your Castle Sanctuary and talk to her. **** Go to City of Mist and defeat Old God > 21,22 on Map 8(Middle) For Map 13 you have quite some work to do. First you need to 2 Priests, 1 Mage and a Guardian(Warrior) at a growth 'A' minimum, 'S' or better preferably. You will also need to craft 1 Rune-keeper Armor purple or better and preferably with a forge lvl at a minimum of Lvl. 9(less can do but dont waste your Eternium Ingots before lvl 9). You should have gotten 3 Eternium Ingots via quests so I would suggest using all 3 of them for Rune-keeper. You also need to craft 4 purple Dwarf helmets. You can get more info on what to craft at Old God U'r. So while working on that get your Manor Craftsmen capped to 250 then you can focus on wood to upgrade the other buildings. Keep farming for the quest Heritage of Solas and clear Map 11 > 12 for Souls. Clear up all the Points of Interest and Side quests that you may have missed like Circus Challenge, Lost Goods-Old World, 'Dwarf Brothers, Fall of the Snow-Wolf Guild, Clever Nick, Bera, Free to eventually progress to Ruins Layer 3 to start getting some Glittering gear. It is also worth doing the Dark Rift if you can clear at least to the 6th floor even so I was able to make it to floor 12 to finish Ancient Elvish Language-Advanced for the Old Rune Hammer. It will be tight but doable with a push of luck and skills. The Mats VS Wood cost for the Dark Rift key make up for it in single run out of 5 possible per day. That is if you have extra time... This should take you a few days or weeks depending of your play time. At this point you should have at least 2 teams 'A' Rank or better at 4*50 that include 1 or 2 Paladins, 2 Priests, 2 Mages(Elementalist), 1 Stalker(Assassin),1 Warrior(Guard) and a Barbarian(Vanguard) and some souls saved to upgrade your team through 5*. Once you get your Manor with 250 workers push your Workshop to Lvl. 30 if you want to get your teams at 5* for maps 14. Start saving some mithril or gold to make a few Hero Emblem, they requires 30k mithril per. Map 13 can be done at 4* but not 14... Map 13 is where you learn to use the Counter Attack with the warrior that will also be useful for Map 14. It is a slow process but allow you to use multiple healers to get you through harder encounters. The more damage the warrior take the more damage they riposte back. You can also start farming Blackblood from the Furious Black Dragon in Map 13 that spawn daily. Which will require 2 clergy, a mage and a DPS which include the Guard Counter attack or just use skill 2 on your Stalker. It might take you a few minutes to kill but you can AFK it if done properly. * Enter Map 13: Recommended: Priest 1(set to Always Heal(not 100%), Priest 2(Set to 90%) Elemental Mage(80/80/Fireball), Guard(Taunt/Counter Attack only) ** Go to City of Mist and defeat Old God > Defeat Old God U'r at 10,2 *** Tell Solania that Old God has been defeated > at your Castle Sanctuary *** Dont forget to give your U'r Soul to Necromant Mathogie *** Talk to Bard Aveline to unlock a new Sanctuary Theme in the options *** Talk to Craftsman Baron **** Investigate the Solitary Tower carefully > Map 1 at 12,19 to pick up the Blueprint:Legend Emblem ***** Tell Craftmen Baron about the Solitary Tower > at your Castle Sanctuary ****** Explore the designated location in Frostland > Map 6 at 31,2 to open Map 14 So a few days or weeks as passed since done with map 13 and your sick of farming map 11 and 12? Dont worry so im I! You finally made a few 5*mid way to 60 and your ready to progress through harder content. There quite a few things you can do before going in. If any of those quests isn't done yet then get to work: Books & Goddess Shrine Quest to unlock the Black Warlock in The Ruined Temple to get the [[Staff of Depth|''Staff of Depth.]]'' '' You should be able to keep the Dark Rift Floor 15 on a lock down 5 times a day while finishing the Quest: Ancient Elvish Language-Advanced for the ''Old Rune Hammer. '' Keep pushing up every now an then every time you get some key gears and a few lvl up to start working on the Quests:Ancient Armor and Bera, Free. Start crafting some Eternium Ingots without using them right away to push your forge Lvl. higher and then craft 4 Rune-keeper, Plague immunity and Runed Ring with AR III runes with well rolled stats for your characters to help you with the dungeons and the upcoming progression. This will also boost your forge Lvl. which become essential for the end game. Your Forge should be around Lvl. 20 once your done crafting for the dungeons. You should also have quite a few pieces of gear from the Ruins and progressed to Layer 4 that made you ready to run some Daily Dungeonsand possibly start gearing up to kill Shadow Assasin Hellfire for the Quest:E-rank Adventurer for the Wind Elf Ring. This ring will be your best friend for a long time. Note that you will also get Mighty Fragment from dungeons that you can forge into currency that can be exchanged at the end of Map 14 for dungeon gears.. I would suggest waiting till you hit a roadblock with a gear requirement and using those only for that. Run these Dungeons until you get the following: (note that you can not proceed to Map 15 without the Inflammable Cloth Blueprint from Farhill Manor) (this is with the minimum gear you can do these Dungeons with. Dont even bother trying with less) * Daily Dungeon Shever's Tomb in Map 11 until you have 3x Swiftness Boots ** Team Exemple: Pally, Priest, Elementalist, Assassin * Daily Dungeon Element Tower in Map 11 until you have 1 or 2(opt)Curse Ring (''optional ''See Barbarian Banner), x1 Protection Ring (you can also get a ring from this quest: ''Demon in the Sarcophagus in the Dark Rift. You might not make it up to The Tower demon but you can still start gathering currency from the previous bosses. The Tower demon become trivia once you acquire the Fading Flame Blade at the beginning of Map 15. ** Team Exemple: * Daily Dungeon Farhill Manor in Map 8 for x3 ''Magic Boots, Inflammable Cloth Blueprint, 10 to 20 God's Servant Note, and ''if you are lucky, you can also get a ''Dark Silver Guardian's Battle Hammer and a ''Saint's Ring 'but its not really worth farming them if you dint get one. ** Team Exemple: Team Exemple: 'Vid * Daily Dungeon Hollow Valley in Map 7 for'' the Witherwood Staff Blueprint and 15-20 Vision Powder. ** Team Exemple: Vid * Daily Dungeon The Inquisition in Map 3 until you have at least X2 ''Argentine Knight Shield ''and the ''Blueprint Lobster Gauntlets ''with 10+ of each Beast Skull, Ancient Hilt. ** Team Exemple: 'Vid' At any time you can 6*1 one of your character S or better do it with. The Pope, the Nightingale and the Legendary Mage dont require any transfer mats. The transfer mats for the pally as Chaplin Knight are from the Farhill Manor. You should also have 5 class transfer items for the Dark Knight from Map 13 Furious Shadow Dragon and if you got lucky from the third expedition with 5 class transfer for the Holy Sage which I would suggest using them for specific portrait VS the Pope which also hold true for any class transfer items. You can go to the class page to see what portrait is better for what class but dont be picky for your first 6* if you have the right portrait... This is up to you but the gap between 5*60 to 6*1 is a huge boost for all class. I personally dint care and went straight to 6*1 on my S Mage as Legendary Mage and went Nightingale on one of the worse SS Stalker portrait. I also got lucky with the 2 Best SS clergy portrait for the Holy Sage and started farming the Grand Cathedral early. One of them turned out very well when the other went down hill in spd/str ratio with low dex which I will go pope on and kept my other one for Holy Sage. Dont be afraid to ask us question on Discord before doing any move. Example of what my team looked like when I first started map 14 w/5*60 Paladin: Vid VS the worse set of mobs from Map 14... The Dragonborn come in pack of 4 and will eat through your pally if he taunts. It's the reason why I kept taunt off mostly on every fights on this map. With this setup you just need to make sure to start each fight full health which is pretty easy once you thin out there rank and hold the first Paladin action untill the mobs attack then put him on auto. The only time where it can go wrong is when all 4 decide to strike the same team member on the first 2 round which never happened in 4 hrs. Every other type of monsters will be much smoother. I was able to clear Map 14 with this setup without lvling them pass the Vid above without loosing anyone once. I had in mind switching to my DK but he was still half way through 5* then I decided to keep my souls for my paladin since the last 2 boss of Map 14 seemed easier with a Paladin. Considering that I was 4/5 done for my CK mats and this is my second Game Data...I dont have that much time for farming souls lol.'' * Enter Map 14: (It does that a step up on difficulty) First thing you should do is to go kill Han, Rouge Knight at 42,3 for the Protector Sword. It will be the best DK sword for a while(better then Ruins Radiant). If Han is not there its because you missed him in the previous maps. If so go to > Circus Challenge You can also do Game of the Braves to get the Dark Spirit Robe (Vid)and get the'' 'Gilbert's Square Hammer'' from the quest:'' Gifted Alchemist. ''You will be able to start the progression but you need to lvl up to at least 5*30+ for the Gemini Golems. So while doing the above and whats required you should be half way there... Next would be to unlock the Bootcamp of the Exiled to start running it asap to get 3x Winter Scale Armor . Which is also part of the progression anyway. You will need a team of 6*30 at a minimum. At this point in the game you should have or close to be done with your 8 Amethyst to maximize your gold income. You will eventually need 8 more if your thinking about using the Crucible but for now you should switch to 8 Dark Claw to maximize your next expedition that your about to unlock. With Map 14 it will be relatively easier to get gear to feed loots with. Progression Start: * Find the Alchemy Array in the Forgotten Land > '''51,51 Alchemic Array : Requires Hexagram Badge ** Activate the Alchemy Array > *** I > **** I > ***** I > -------- Map 15 requires you to craft 4 Inflammable Cloth which requires 3 Eternium Ingots each. I would suggest thinking about saving some for then.They also require 2 runes each and I think it is safe to say that 2 AR III runes is the way to go and use your priest and mage to boost your team with resist on specific mobs, so you will need 12 Eternium ingots and 8 AR III runes. I know you probably still need to craft better gear and keys and a bunch of other things but that's just a heads up. * Beginning of Map 15 and get Fading Flame Blade ASAP from the Quest:Deserters from the Capital > Upgrade your team to 6*30+ SS rank, the more the better > Level your Forge to 40-50+. * Kill Mage Swordman's Ghost for the Wizard Knight Ring ''in Map 14 > Push Dark Rift to floor 34 > Ancient Elvish Language-Competent for the ''Scoll's Ring. * Finish Map 15 > Get Molten Gold Cannon in Dark Rift on floor 23 chest > Begin Map 16 > Ancient Elvish Language-Proficient' '''for' the ''God's Punishment Staff '' > Level your Forge to reach 50~60+. * Daily Dungeon Eternal Maze for at least 3+''Magic Crystal Pendant and 8+Sapphire Ring. Also get the ''Blueprint Judgement Blade ''inside the Maze (Which can be used as a substitute for the ''Banner's Axe) . ''Note that the key cost is less then the gold you get back from the Maze bosses. * Dark Rift 35 to 38 > Barbarian Banner(optional) This is a very hard fight early on and can be skipped > Kill Raven Gang in Dark Rift for the ''Viper's Kiss which unlock the Quest:Family Hatred & Loyalty for the ' Raven Cloak(another very good item) > Map 16 Quest:Mysterious Cargo for the '' Map of the Sea + ''Progression Quests arc of Map 16 * Finish Map 16(from here your team should be 6*90)> Quest:Ancient Elvish Language-Expert for the ''Saint's Robe >''' Dark Rift 39 to 40 > Misty Island Water Totem > Dark Rift 41 to 48 > Misty Island Light Totem > Misty IslandWater + Light Totem > Dark Rift 49 > 50 > Misty Island3 Totems. > Level your Forge to reach 60~70+ * Daily Dungeon Misty Island to get the remaining Lunar gear and to farm Servant's Symbols. > Level your Forge to 70-80+ * Ruins layer 6 > Progression from Map 17 > Dark Moon God V1 to V4 ' to get for the ''Dark Elf Wand ''> Repeat Dark Moon God inside The Ruined Temple to unlock Shadow of Guards to get Holy Hall and Holy Cross * Ruins Layer 7 > Level your Forge to reach 80~100 (Opt and out of order) Quests: (by name) * Explore the Dark Rift for once > Map 5 at '''14,54' * Explore Shever's Tomb > Map 4 at 46,22: at around 3* 40 with aprox 2500-3000 rating *Find the three materials in the recipe > Torn Note > Fall of the Snow-Wolf Guild *Look for water source in Wilderness > Summer Night Comes Again *Go to the Frostland to look for kindling > Summer Night Comes Again *Collect 99 Viscous Liquid > Summer Night Comes Again *Find Poisonous Weeds in Northwest Flatlands > Barou *Go to the Central Tower to defeat Uger > Raided Lonely Soul * Break the Enchantment of Dungeon > Map 6 at 31,9: Dungeon of Khamitala: Requires the Ice Melting Potion * Go to the Road of the Dragons to look for Johnny'' > E-rank Adventurer * Go to The Capital Tavern to Inquire about news '> 'E-rank Adventurer * Go to Ice Valley to look for Helfrine '''> E-rank Adventurer *Restore the Barrier for the Scholar > Immortal's Myth *Look for 'Grotto in the north' > Clever Nick *Find Shadow Mountain in the Southern Sea > ?